Who Would Have Thought
by carlisleismybaby
Summary: Mike and Mercedes have a little fun...I dont own anything everything belongs to the creator of Glee...


**M&M's Are Not Just For Eating**

Mike couldn't get that image out of his head Mercedes playing Frank. She looked smoking hot in that corset plus he kept picturing her as a dominatrix. He wouldn't mind letting her handcuff him up and have her wicked way with him. Damn he was harder than he has ever been. That woman knew she was sexy and didn't mind showing it to everyone. What he wouldn't give to have just one night with that sex goddess.

Mike couldn't believe his luck here she was standing in front of him with her Frank costume on. He was glad his parents were away or he would be in deep trouble. Damn she looked so fucking hot in that outfit. He walked up to where she was standing and took her into a deep bruising kiss. After what felt like ages he felt her push him onto his bed with force. His eyes were wide but he started to moan when he felt her hands on his body.

He was already just in his sleepwear which was a pair of boxers. Her hands felt nice and soft running up and down his body. He heard a click noise and looked up to see that he had been handcuffed to the bed. She was a little vixen and he loved it. She started to move kisses up and down his chiseled chest making him squirm. He wanted to touch her so badly but she had him tied up at the moment. He could feel cold air hit his manhood making him shiver a little.

"My my who knew you had that under all those clothes" he smiled loving that she loved his size. "Well baby if you let me go I can show you what I can do with it" she laughed but shook her head no "No I have other plans in stored for you so just lay there and enjoy." He could feel something dripping on him so he looked up to see Mercedes dripping chocolate syrup all over him. What did this woman have in store for me?

Mercedes smirked at him which turned him on even more damn her for being so damn sexy. She leaned down and started to lick the chocolate off his abs. he was moaning and moving around the whole time. The way her tongue felt as she licked and sucked even curve and indention on his chest. This woman knew her way around his torso and she was driving him insane. He wanted to touch her explore that gorgeous body of hers. Make her feel the same amount of pleasure that he was experiencing right now.

She moved up to him nipples and smeared chocolate sauce on them too before she sucked them into her mouth. He damn near jumped off the bed from the feeling of her sucking on his nipples. Once they were both cleaned of chocolate sauce he saw her standing looking at him with a smirk on her lips. He wondered what she had in store for him. She put some chocolate sauce in her hands and knelt between his legs. Mike strained his neck to see what she was about to do. She took her chocolate covered hand and started to stroke his dick. He moaned as he heard her say "nice and chocolaty" with no warning she took him into his mouth.

God the things this woman was doing to him. He thrust into her mouth making her take him all the way to the back of her throat. She wasn't complaining hell the little vixen was enjoying it. She bobbed her head up and down licking and sucking all the chocolate off of him. He continued to thrust his hips up making her take more of him in loving the feel of him hitting the back of her throat. He could feel his muscles tightening he knew he had to release soon. Mercedes knew he was close so she sped up her actions. She moaned sending the vibrations straight up his dick making him cum all in her mouth. She swallowed it all making sure none was wasted.

Mike just laid there trying to catch his breathe. He could feel the handcuffs come off and he just lay there trying to get his thoughts in order. "Now I hope you don't think we are done" he leaned up on the bed to see Mercedes taking off her clothes. She was slowly peeling it off layer by layer. First thing he saw was her nice and large breasts. He couldn't wait to have his way with them. He also got to admire her voluptuous curves. She was finally naked and Mike didn't waste any time in pulling her onto the bed with him. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

He maneuvered so he was on top of her. It was now his turn to enjoy her body. He moved his lips down her body making sure he enjoyed every single part of her. He didn't want to leave a surface untouched. He had her squirming and moaning just like she had him just a few minutes ago. He could feel himself starting to get hard again all for this gorgeous creature he had laying underneath him.

He took one nipple into his mouth as he kneaded the other making sure to get her nice and erect. When he was done with the first he turned his attention to the second making sure to spend the same amount of time on it. He kept moving further down enjoying the feel of her under him. He didn't want this to end he wanted her in his bed again and again.

When he was kneeling in front of her he could see how wet she was just for him. It should always be just for him. He inserted a finger and watched her almost jump off the bed. He leaned in closer and took her into his mouth. He sucked and licked her clitoris while he pumped a finger inside her. He inserted another making her moan louder. She was moving her hips in synch with the rhythm his fingers had set.

He could feel her clenching around his fingers so he sped up some waiting to receive her juices. When she came he made sure to lick everything up not wanting to waste any of her precious nectar. He slid up her body taking her mouth into his allowing her to get a taste of herself on his lips. They kissed for a while before he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes and saw her consent in them with that he thrust into her.

They detached their mouths from one another to moan at how great it felt to be joined together. Mike set up a slow and steady rhythm. He attached his mouth to her neck sucking and biting leaving marks on it to show that she belonged to him. After a while Mercedes must have gotten tired of the slow thrusts because she flipped them over and started to ride him. She slowly lifter herself up to where just the tip of him was inside her before she slammed down on to him. She kept this pace up bringing them both close to the brink of insanity. He thrust his hips up matching her pace.

He could feel her tightening around him signaling that she was close and so was he. He gave a few more thrusts before the both were screaming in ecstasy. She milked him of everything while her juices ran down his shaft. She smiled down at him before she lay down on top of his chest. Both hearts beating fast together. They just lay there enjoying the moment. He turned to hear Mercedes say "Its time to get up Mike." He was confused by what she meant.

Mike heard his alarm going off and awoke with a start. He just had the best fucking dream ever. He was hard as hell but it didn't matter he got Mercedes in bed even though it was a dream. Now he just had to get real Mercedes into his bed and he was determined to see it through. For right now he had a big problem to take care of in the shower.

_**I couldn't help myself I had to write this...It has been in my mind for the longest time but never thought about writing it...Anywhooo I hope you all enjoy...Until next time Be Safe...**_


End file.
